


Dr. McGarrett

by lunaterra12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caretaking, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaterra12/pseuds/lunaterra12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is suffering from the flu, and Steve takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McGarrett

**Author's Note:**

> I am not affiliated with Hawaii Five-0, CBS or any of TPTB. This is for enjoyment only.  
> Fic prompt from imagineyourotp (http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/)

**McGarrett House**

 

Danny shifted position in bed and blew his nose. Having given up aiming for the wastebasket Steve placed next to the bed for him, Danny lazily tossed the crumpled tissue over. He coughed, cleared his throat, then looked everything in the room over again. Danny was bored, sick, and beyond miserable.

 

Downstairs, Steve busied himself chopping carrots. He went out to the farmers market earlier and bought a good selection of fresh, organic vegetables. He then went to the grocery store, and bought fresh, organic meat, broth, noodles, juice, and anything else he thought would be good for Danny.

 

On the stove, Steve melted butter in the sauce pot. He added onion and garlic, letting them sauté until clear. He tossed in the carrots and celery, poured the chicken broth in, and then added the diced skinless chicken breasts. Finally, he tossed a bay leaf on top letting it all come to a boil.

 

After it boiled, Steve turned the burner down, and let the soup simmer. He went upstairs to check on Danny.

 

“What happened in here?” he asked, picking up the scattered tissues.

 

“Nothing is happening in here,” Danny barely said. “I feel like I am dying.”

 

Steve chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “Dying huh?”

 

“You have no idea,” Danny coughed out.”

 

“I’m going to take your temp. You ok to do that, or should I go rectal?”

 

“That’s funny; don’t quit your day job.”

 

“Still 101.3. I got you some fresh orange juice. You feel like that? I also rented a few movies for you.”

 

“You rented movies for me?” Danny asked, pointing at Steve, then back at himself.

 

“Yeah. What, you don’t think I can rent movies you’ll want to watch?”

 

“I can hardly wait to see what war classics you brought home.” Danny teased, coughing.

 

“You’ll be surprised to know that I got ‘Raging Bull’, ‘Goodfellas’, ‘Donnie Brasco’, and ‘Enemy Mine’.”

 

“Look at you. You are serious, because if you are joking I will summon the strength to hurt you.”

 

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “I have them downstairs. I will bring them up in a minute. I have homemade soup that I have to check on. Would you like a gelatin cup?”

 

“Gelatin cups, good movies, homemade soup,” Danny mumbled out. “I think you’re spoiling me.”

 

“All right, babe,” Steve said, standing up, and adjusting the covers so Danny was tucked back in. “I’ll be back up in a few minutes.”

 

Back downstairs Steve stirred the soup, and adjusted the temperature again. He then hunted around for the nice bed tray his father always had around to use when they made breakfast in bed for their mother on Mother’s day. Upon finding it, Steve loaded it up with supplies and carried it upstairs.

 

“Here we go, Danno,” he said, setting it down at the foot of the bed. “Would you like to sit up a bit?”

 

“That would be nice, I think,” Danny replied, blowing his nose.

 

“Hey, hey! Watch where you are throwing that,” Steve scolded.

 

Danny rolled his blood shot eyes as Steve added and adjusted the pillows for him to sit up in bed.

 

“Which movie would you like to watch first?” he asked, moving the tray along side Danny.

 

“’Donnie Brasco’. I haven’t seen that one in years.”

 

Steve pointed to the cold medication and pain relievers on the tray for Danny to take, and then proceeded to start the DVD. Once that was taken care of, he repositioned the tray, and crawled into bed next to Danny.

 

“Are these flowers for me?” Danny asked, motioning to the small vase of tropical flower blooms.

 

“Of course. Is that too weird?”

 

“No, I actually like it.”

 

Steve nodded in approval, taking his coconut water off the tray.

 

“Juice, crackers, gelatin, tissues, medication, flowers. A man’s well taken care of around here.”

 

“I have some sherbet in the freezer too. And it is orange, not pineapple.” Steve said, stopping Danny with a raise of his hand.

 

Danny tried to slide over to rest on Steve’s shoulder, but wasn’t able to move much between being propped up on the pillows and being under the blanket and the tray. Steve saw him trying to move, so he slid over, and wrapped his arm around Danny’s head.

 

“Are you comfortable, baby?” he asked.

 

“I am now,” Danny coughed, then blew his nose.

 

He almost dropped the crumpled tissue on the floor, when Steve took it from him and put it on the tray.

 

“Just toss them up there, and I’ll worry about it later,” Steve whispered, caressing Danny’s cheek.

 

Danny scooted back as far as he could into Steve as the movie started. He rested his head on the muscular shoulder and enjoyed the weight of the massive arm resting on his shoulder. He started giving Steve commentary on the movie having met some of the actual officers involved with the case.

 

Steve was listening intently, actually finding it interesting, until Danny slowly fell asleep. He laughed to himself, and made a mental note to ask about it when he was feeling better. In the mean time, Steve made sure he kept watch on the clock, so the soup would not burn, and let Danny sleep in his arms.


End file.
